Do You Believe In Santa Claus?
by Astera Aran
Summary: Companion piece to Chibi Chaos! Please check it out before reading this. Brooklyn asks Kai a simple question & his reply leads them in search of answers.


Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it. I did not create any of the wonderful things in this story except the plot itself.

**Important Author's Note** - This is a companion piece to Chibi Chaos! If you haven't read it, I suggest you check it out before you read this since it might confuse you. I couldn't add this into the actual story since it would not fit into the timeline & I couldn't resist writing a cute holiday fic about them. All of the teens are still chibis in this one but the main focus is Kai & Brooklyn. This is my gift to all of you, my dedicated reviewers, whose kind words have inspired me to write more. Happy Holidays to all of you! & thank you so much for your support.

Do You Believe in Santa Claus?  
by  
Astera Snape

**Dedication - This story is dedicated to the reviewers, who have graced me with many smiles, laughs & who always seem able to brighten up my day. Special thanks to FlamesOfFury, RaeTB, Butterfly Ishida, destiny-fulfilled, lalalalala2, firehorse200, kai's kitty, Corn -TOWM, Silver Suzaku, blackangelz23, Ladya C. Maxine, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, Brooklyn'sGurl, Ceriadara, IrishPotatoes, sashary, MingX2, the cutie sisters, CooledCrimsonwolf, Misha, Neko-jinned, Sedona Avian, bloodstar, Curiosity, lordoftherhyme, anim3gurl, animepie, .Beyblade.Angel. & TYSON FAN GIRL. This one is wrote especially for all of you so I hope you enjoy it.**

The weather was cold, it was snowing and everywhere the signs of the season were showing. Houses were decked out in garland and lights, various ornaments decorated the lawns and a warm fuzzy feeling was in the air. It was that time of year. It was the holiday season and almost everyone was under its magickal power.

The day should have been like any other but alas, it was not. Mr. Dickenson had come to see Hiro about a problem with the BBA and had brought Kai with him. The current chibi was sitting in the lounge with Brooklyn while the two adults were in the kitchen, having coffee and discussing business matters that were boring at least to the two chibis. Tyson was spending the day with Bruce for some father-son bonding time, leaving Brooklyn all alone; well, almost alone. He did have Hiro to keep him company and grandpa, who was currently teaching a kendo class but it wasn't the same as having another child as a playmate.

As stated before, the two chibis were sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons that were heavily laded with commercials that were ads for various toys. The reason was simple - it was the holiday season and Christmas was fast approaching. In fact, it was only a few days away and the adults had decided to spend the holiday at the house since it was large enough to accommadate all of the guests. Even though the chibification spell had to wear off on the bladers soon, they had decided to celebrate the holiday with presents and a visit from Santa Claus. Which also included gifts or more importantly toys that could be donated to charities after they had returned to their normal teen selves.

"Hey Kai," Brooklyn had remarked as the dual-hair was intently watching a commercial for a remote control car that he liked but would never ask for. He remembered when he had ask his grandfather for a gift for his birthday before but instead of receiving the toy, he had gotten a slap across the face for the effort. His grandfather had stated that toys were for weaklings and that he was a Hiwatari and was suppose to be above such pettiness and immaturity. He had learned his lesson the hard way. Since then, he had not ask for anything for his birthday or any other holiday; thus never receiving a gift and becoming sort of a Scourge when it came to the holidays.

"Yeah," he replied, turning away from the TV to focus his attention on his younger companion. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?" Brooklyn ask with a wide smile on his face as he rocked back and forth from where he was sitting on the floor. Kai's brow furrowed in confusion. "Santa who?" he questioned, looking quite puzzled, "what is that?" "You don't know who Santa is," Brooklyn gasp with surprise, "he is wike the best twing evah. He bwings you gifts and has flying reindeer with a sleigh."

Brooklyn rambled on for a few minutes about the elderly man in a red suit as Kai listened but was full of doubt. "No such person exists," he added as his attention turned back to the television to look at things he wanted but would never get, "no adult that nice." "Santa exists," Brooklyn defended as he rose and stood over Kai, blocking his view of the TV, "Hero say so." "Hero doesn't know everytwing," Kai defended as he moved his head to try and see the TV screen, "there is no fat man who live at the North Pole and gives away toys for fwee. He just a fairytale."

"That not true," Brooklyn whined as his bottom lip quivered, "Santa does exist. He weal." "Only babies believe in such twings," Kai added as SpongeBob came back on, "there is no such twing as Santa." Kai didn't expect Brooklyn to react in the manner that he did. He looked at the dual-hair and then burst into tears. His wails were so pitiful as he ran to the kitchen as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Kai heard a commotion and knew that Mr. D and Hiro would confront him so he decided to get it over with and went to the kitchen to find Brooklyn. Even Kai's eyes glistened with tears when he walked into the kitchen and saw Brooklyn in Hiro's lap, crying uncontrollably. Hiro was rubbing his back tenderly and trying to get him to calm down but the chibi's wails only got louder. "Kai," Mr. Dickenson called as Hiro's glare turned to the dual-hair, "what did you do to upset Brooklyn?" "Nothing," Kai replied with a shrug but Hiro's glare was worse than any of his own, "we just watching TV and talking when he started to cry."

"What.did.you.say.to.him?" Hiro ground out as Brooklyn continued to sob. "He was saying stuff about some person called Santa Claus," Kai remarked, hotly, "about how he flies around on a sleigh and gives pwesents ta good boys and girls. I don't believe in such nonsense. Santa Claus doesn't exist." The color drained from the two men's faces as Brooklyn's wails got even louder. He had obviously heard what Kai had said even through his sobbing.

Hiro and Mr. D couldn't believe that Kai could be so cold about the whole matter as he remained stone-faced with his arms crossed over his chest. "Most children believe in Santa Claus," Mr. Dickenson added, "didn't your grandfather tell you about him?" "We don't celebrate any holidays," Kai informed, "including bifhdays. I nevah received a gift from some mythical man or my grandfather. He said playing with toys was beneath the status of a Hiwatari."

Hiro stopped glaring as his mouth dropped open from that admission. No wonder Kai had always cherished his beyblade. It was the only thing he had been allowed to play with when he was a child. "Can I go back ta watching TV?" Kai ask as Mr. Dickenson nodded. The dual-hair chibi left as Brooklyn clung to Hiro as though his life depended upon him.

"Hero," Brooklyn whimpered as his sobs stopped, "Santa is weal, wright?" "Of course, Santa Claus is real," Hiro reassured, "Kai has a mean grandfather, who didn't allow him to celebrate any holiday. He doesn't know who Santa Claus is." "But me explain it ta him," Brooklyn added, looking thoughtful as Hiro reached for a towel to wipe his eyes, "he said that only babies believe in Santa. Hero, am me a baby?"

"There is nothing wrong with being a baby," Hiro reassured with a smile as he wiped his tearstained face, "I want you to stay this young and innocent for as long as possible." He kissed Brooklyn on top of the head as the chibi giggled and returned the gesture by planting a kiss on his nose. He then wiggled out of his grasp and went back to the lounge to watch television. "I can't believe that Voltaire could be so cruel to his only grandchild," Hiro admitted when they were alone, "how could he treat a child so horribly?" "If you knew him as well as I did," Stanley informed, darkly, "then it wouldn't come as a surprise. We need to go ahead with our holiday plans. Even though most of us do not celebrate the religious aspect of the holiday, we need to focus on the holiday spirit that includes the belief and wonder that is Santa Claus."

"I was just trying to make Brooklyn's time as a chibi more enjoyable when I mentioned Santa Claus," Hiro added with a sigh, "but Tyson remembered from before and told Brook about him so I had to go along with it. I can't resist those cute chibi eyes of his." "I don't think any of us can," Mr. Dickenson chuckled, "It was the same way with Judy when Max was explaining Santa Claus to some of the others. Garland didn't believe him either and ask me if what he had said was true. I hate lying but they are just children and you want them to enjoy their time as such. You should have seen Robert's expression when Oliver and Enrique ask the same question."

Hiro could only imagine the German teen telling the two chibis that Santa Claus was real. It made Hiro start to laugh as the elderly chairman of the BBA sweatdropped from his protegee's behavior. Meanwhile, Kai and Brooklyn were sitting quietly watching TV. Brooklyn fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously since he didn't know what to talk about with the dual-hair. He had thought that Kai would find Santa Claus fascinating like he did but he had gotten quite the opposite reaction.

Kai had essentially called him a liar and a baby. That's when he decided that he was going to stand up for himself and prove to the others that he was no baby. "Me gonna pwove ta you that Santa Claus exist," Brooklyn stated as he rose and faced off against Kai, "me show you the truth." Kai's brow furrowed in confusion but then burst into laughter since Brooklyn was trying to imitate him. The glare and crossed arms looked so wrong on the little prodigy however. He didn't have the attitude to pull it off correctly.

"We swee," Kai replied, wiping his eyes since he had laughed so hard that he had started to tear, "and I show you that he don't. I bet you Dwanzer that Santa Claus don't exist." "And me bet Zeus that he do," Brooklyn added with a smile and a weird glint in his eye. They must have been pretty passionate about their beliefs if the two were willing to bet their bit beasts and beyblades. Both of them had a close connection to their bit beast and for them to bet them so willingly was sacrilege.

Brooklyn was so intent on proving that he was right that two days later, Hiro found himself taking the small chibi to the mall to visit Santa Claus. Brooklyn looked like an abominable snowman from the way he was dressed since he had on several layers to keep him warm. He had gotten sick before and Hiro wasn't going to take any chances with his minature boyfriend. His dad had decided to accompany him so Tyson could go along as well but grandpa had opted to stay home. He didn't want anything to do with it was his excuse since he had heard about the dispute between the chibified bladers.

"I hate shopping," Hiro groaned, "but I hate this even more." "It will be fun, son," Bruce reminded, "this is for Tyson and Brooklyn's benefit; not our own." "Santa, Santa, Santa," Brooklyn chanted as they walked along as Tyson joined in, "we going ta swee Santa." They were both jumping up and down in excitement that Hiro and Bruce was having difficulty keeping a hold on their hands. The line was long as they walked in, meaning that they would have to wait a while.

Hiro took off most of the layers since the mall was warm, leaving Brooklyn in a cream colored sweater with a hood that had little fox ears on it. His sea foam green eyes were shining even more brightly as he looked around at the decorations in wonder. Tyson's expression was the same and Hiro found himself starting to believe in Santa Claus again as well. Looking into those wide and innocent eyes was opening up an entire world to him that he had left behind so long ago. "Oh, he is so adorable," one woman stated, pointing to Brooklyn, who used Hiro's legs as a shield since he was too shy, "Is he yours?"

The question was directed at Hiro but Bruce answered it for him. "The three of them are mine," he replied with a smile. "You have three fine and handsome sons," the woman added as she held the hand of a little girl, "but there is certainly a wide age gap between them. Do they have the same mother?" Hiro growled and was going to reply but his father cut him off to answer the question. He was vague with his answers but was finally pulled away from the woman when Tyson started to whine about needing to go potty.

Hiro thought Tyson was making it up but when he started to jump up and down, he knew it was serious. Since Brooklyn was fine, Bruce got out of line and took Tyson to the bathroom. They returned sometime later after being detained by several women who were hitting on his father. Unlike most of the children in line, Brooklyn was quiet and waited patiently. He was too shy to stray far unlike Tyson who would talk to anyone that came within a foot of him.

It seemed like it took forever for them to reach Santa Claus. Hiro got tired of the attention that both Tyson and Brooklyn attracted. His dad didn't mind since some of the women were single. Hiro just hoped that he wouldn't end up with a step-mother before the holiday season was over since some of the women were really hitting on his father when he said that he was a widower. Well, it was better off that they were flirting with his father instead of him. He wanted his dad to be happy but he didn't want to deal with a step-mother especially one that was nearly the same age as he was. Now, that would be weird.

"Me next," Tyson shouted, jumping up and down as they walked up the steps, "me get ta swee Santa first." When the little girl was finished, Tyson eagerly darted forward and jumped into Santa's lap. Hiro was embarrassed when Santa ask Tyson what he wanted for Christmas since he started to ramble off a rather long list of items that he had saw on television and in ads from the paper. He took up too much time, forcing Bruce to lift him off of Santa's lap in protest. He changed his mind when he was offered a candy cane and the opportunity to go down the slide.

Bruce prefered to walk down the steps instead. Brooklyn grabbed his hand nervously as Santa beckoned him forward. "He won't hurt you," Hiro reassured, "and I will be standing right here." Brooklyn nodded as he walked forward and was lifted into Santa's lap. "Now, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa ask as Brooklyn swallowed nervously, "what toy do you want to ask for?"

"Me don't want a toy," he replied, softly, "what me want is sometwing for my friend, Kai. He don't believe in you and me want him ta be happy so can you bwing him a gift and make him believe in Santa Claus?" Hiro had to hide a laugh from the expression on the man's face. Obviously, he didn't expect something so deep from a child so small. "Why doesn't Kai believe in me?" Santa ask, after getting over his initial shock.

"He gots a mean grandpa," Brooklyn explained, "who doesn't give him gifts for anytwing and makes him beyblade all the time. He don't twink that adults very nice and me want ta show him that you can be." Hiro knew that Santa was having a difficult time with Brooklyn's request from the way that he was looking. The elderly man didn't know what to do but hug the chibi tightly from his request. "You are one of the most thoughtful and selfless children I have ever met," he remarked with a smile, "I will try to grant your request but I can not perform miracles."

"All me ask is for you ta try," Brooklyn replied, hugging the man tightly around the neck, "thank you." He slid down from Santa's lap and took the candy cane that his helper offered. The elderly man seemed a bit shakened and had to take a break after speaking with Brooklyn since Hiro could see the tears leaking from his eyes. Brooklyn slid down the slide while he walked down the stairs. He could hear Brooklyn laughing as he slid down and landed on the mats below that were are soft as cotton. Bruce had all ready helped him up as Hiro approached with his coat.

"No leave yet," Brooklyn protested, fighting the two of them and making several nearby shoppers laugh, "need pwesent for Kai." "Brooklyn," Hiro reminded, "you don't have any money to buy a gift." "Can me borrow some pwease?" Brooklyn begged on his knees with his chibi eyes wide and blinking back tears, "pwease, pwease, pretty pwease. Kai no gots a gift before. Me want ta give him one. Pwease Hero and daddy."

He grabbed the front of Hiro's pants in his pleas as he stayed on his knees. Hiro was caught in a bit of a sticky situation. If he refused Brooklyn's pleas, then he was going to be seen as heartless by the people that were watching the scene. No one could refuse a child from the way he was pleading since he was wanting something for another instead of himself. He would look exactly like Scourge.

"Okay," Hiro replied, giving in as Brooklyn cheered and jumped up and down. He grumbled however as Brooklyn and Tyson took off at a run and nearly evaded the two of them. If they lost the pair in this crowd, well, they would never find them again. Fortunately, Bruce's reaction was faster than his own as he grabbed the backs of their sweaters, jerking the two back. "Daddy," they both whined as they looked up at him with wide chibi eyes.

"What have I said about staying together?" he ask, looking at the two who looked guilty. "Stay with adult so don't get lost," Tyson replied with his head hanging. "And so stwangers don't take us," Brooklyn continued as he sniffled. Bruce nodded then took Tyson's hand but Hiro picked up Brooklyn to carry. He wasn't taking any chances. "So where do you want to go?" Hiro ask as both chibis pointed to a toy store.

They finally made their way into the toy store which wasn't that crowded. It seemed that more people wanted electronics for their holiday than toys. Hiro put Brooklyn down as he perused the shelves. He had gotten him a phoenix plushie before and wanted something different but not expensive. "Dad, I don't know why we have to do this," Hiro whispered as they watched the pair pick up toys and boxes, "I know that Stanley has bought Kai and Tala enough presents to last a lifetime or at least until they return to normal and that doesn't include what he bought for the rest of them."

"It can't hurt, Hiro," Bruce replied with a smile as Tyson approached with a toy that he wanted to get for Max, "I can't help but want to humor them." Brooklyn followed a few moments later with a box in hand that held a remote control car. "Me saw Kai wooking at this on tv," he explained, "me twink he want it." "I don't know, tenshi," Hiro replied, looking at the box and price, "isn't that a bit much for Kai?" "If that is what Kai wants," Bruce interjected, "then that is what he is going to get."

He took the box from Brooklyn and exchanged a look with Hiro that said 'don't make a scene'. Hiro briefly pondered what teen-age Kai would think of Brooklyn giving him such a present but that would have to wait until they had returned to normal. He would have to ask him about it then. Neither of them made a scene as they went to pay for the items. Some children would throw fits of temper but Brooklyn and Tyson were unusually well-behaved for some reason; maybe the Santa Claus story had more of an effect than they had hoped.

They then went back to the dojo where the two spent the rest of the day drawing and painting. Tyson had the bright idea of writing a letter to Santa Claus so the two chibis were hunched over paper with a crayon in hand. The three men were watching the two closely, remembering the vandalism the chibis had done to the dojo before with such items. Hiro or Grandpa didn't think that Brooklyn would try that stunt again since he had gotten a spanking the last time but they wanted to be certain. "Me done," Tyson exclaimed, running to Bruce with the paper.

Hiro looked over his father's shoulder to see a page full of scribbles and markings that he couldn't decipher. "Tyson," Bruce began as he sweatdropped, "can you be a big boy and read what this says to me?" "Of course," Tyson replied, taking the paper back and started reciting the list of items that he desperately wanted. It was quite cute since Tyson had his chest puffed out and was standing straight like he was giving an important political speech. "And me signed it, love Ty-Ty," he stated as Bruce smiled. Hiro just gaped since he couldn't believe how much Tyson wanted.

"What about you Brooklyn?" Bruce ask as the smaller chibi rose from the table with a piece of paper in hand, "did you finish your letter to Santa?" "Me did, daddy," Brooklyn replied with a smile. Everyone expected a paper that resembled Tyson's that would have been covered with scribbles and doodle marks but not Brooklyn of course. His letter was actually wrote out in English letters; although there were a lot of mistakes and errors. "Hiro did you-" Bruce began as his oldest son shook his head no. "It wasn't me either, dude," Grandpa added as the three men gaped at Brooklyn.

"Did me do sometwing wrong?" Brooklyn ask with confusion, "can ya not read my letter?" "Brooklyn," Bruce began, trying to suppress his shock, "how do you know how to write?" "Me can wead and write wittle," Brooklyn explained with a grin, "me learned by wooking at books." "Is there anything that he can't do?" Grandpa ask as they sweatdropped and stared at the small prodigy, who shrugged as though it wasn't that big of a deal. "If there is," Hiro added with an even larger sweatdrop, "I haven't found it yet."

Brooklyn's letter was simple. He ask Santa Claus to make his friend, Kai happy. That was it. He wanted nothing for himself and was only thinking about the other chibified blader. "That kid can't be real," Grandpa murmured, darkly as four sets of eyes were on Brooklyn. Tyson was jealous that Brooklyn could write and that he thought of others before himself.

"You suppose ta ask for sometwing you want," Tyson reminded, "Kai can write his own letter ta Santa." "Me did it for him," Brooklyn defended, "me don't mind. 'Sides, me don't want anytwing. Me have family and that all me need except a mommy but daddy don't seem ta be wooking." Grandpa burst into a fit of laughter as Hiro nearly died from trying to hide his own but Bruce had been sipping his tea and had started choking on it by that remark.

"He got you there, homme boy," Grandpa laughed as Bruce threatened to throw his cup at him as he coughed and tried to get his breathing under control. "Grandpa is right," Hiro added through his own chuckles, "you don't seem to be looking even though you got plenty of attention at the mall." "If I was looking, Hiro," he snapped, through his coughs, "of which I am not, I definitely would not date someone your age. I would find a colleague that was interested in me and pursue her. It is easier to be with someone you work with and understands you than a complete stranger."

"Is there something we should know, son?" Grandpa ask with a raised eyebrow as he finally stopped laughing and Brooklyn climbed into Hiro's lap. He was going to get in Bruce's lap but Tyson had claimed the spot first and wouldn't share. He was still mad at the younger and it showed from the way he was pouting at him. "No, of course not," Bruce defended, "my life is as open as any book. If something was up, I would tell you of course. Let's get off this topic or I shall ask the two of you about your love lives or there by lack of one."

"Dad, that isn't fair," Hiro retorted with a frown and pointed to Brooklyn, "my boyfriend is currently a chibi. I don't have a choice in the matter at the moment. You and Grandpa are the ones who are destined to remain single for the rest of your lives; not me." They did drop the subject about dating since the two knew that Hiro was right and that they would probably remain bachelors for the rest of their lives. Hiro knew that it wouldn't be him and that Brooklyn would return to his normal age eventually. All he had to do was wait.

Well, the days past and on Christmas Eve morning, they packed up the car to spend the next few days with their friends or what they considered their extended family. The chibis were in their car seats, Hiro was sandwiched inbetween them, Cosmo was in the floor drooling on Hiro's legs, the presents were in the trunk with their clothing and the two men in front were in a better mood than the younger crammed in the back. Grandpa switched the radio stations until he found one that was playing holiday music as Frosty the Snowman came on. Soon four of the five passengers were singing along to the tune except for the young man in the backseat who had his arms crossed. With both Tyson and Grandpa's horrible singing, it kind of killed the mood for Hiro.

He was in a bit of a grouchy mood since they had been discussing dressing up as Santa Claus and he had been unwillingly cast as his helper elf. There was no way that he was going to dress up in a green shirt and tights. It had been bad enough that he had been forced to dress up as Prince Marth on Halloween. At least, he had felt manly with a sword hanging from his belt but there was no way that anyone was going to put him in tights with bells.

When they reached the house, Hiro was the first one out of the car and then went and unbuckled Brooklyn. Unlike Tyson, who darted inside when the door opened with Cosmo on his heels, Brooklyn was intent on waiting until they unloaded the car. He wanted to carry the present for Kai himself. Bruce gladly gave the gift to Brooklyn, who thanked him and started to wobble toward the house. "No, me cawry," he protested when Hiro tried to take it from him, "it mine gift ta give."

"Hey Brookie," Tala greeted as he wobbled into the entrance hall, "what'cha got?" "A pwesent for Kai," Brooklyn replied with a smile, "me gots him a gift." "That nice," Tala added as he smiled, "but thought I would warn ya. There is strange stuff hanging around the house. Don't get caught under it with someone else or ya have to kiss them." Tala pointed to a spring of mistletoe that was hanging over one of the doorways.

"I had ta kiss Max," Tala explained, making a face, "It wasn't fun. Maxie all sticky. Miguel had ta kiss Raul but he didn't mind." Brooklyn stared at the plant and berries and wondered how something so small could force you into doing something. He was hesitate about entering the room and ran through the doorway suddenly so he wouldn't have to kiss someone that he didn't like. Most of the chibis were in the lounge watching television or playing with various toys since it was too cold to play outside.

"Kai!" Brooklyn shouted as the dual-hair turned to him, "me gots ya sometwing." "What that?" he ask, rising from the floor where he had been playing Candy Land with Rei, Mystel and Garland. "It for you," Brooklyn replied as Kai's eyes narrowed, "me bought ya a gift." Brooklyn shoved the gift into Kai's hands as the dual-hair looked at the smaller chibi then the gift. "You can open now," Brooklyn shrieked, jumping up and down, "me don't mind."

"Go ahead, Kai," Mr. Dickenson added with a smile from where he was sitting on the sofa sipping egg nog with Judy, "it's perfectly all right." Kai tore into the wrapping paper and was surprised to find the remote control car that he had wanted in his very hands. "Do you wike?" Brooklyn ask, "me hope ya wike. Me couldn't find anytwing else for ya. They don't have many twings with phoenix on them."

Kai started to open his mouth and was definitely going to say something negative if he hadn't seen Mr. Dickenson shake his head no and mouth the words, 'say thank you.' "Twanks," Kai replied, not wanting to upset his friend since he was so happy, "I do wike it." "Goodie," Brooklyn shrieked, "me glad you wike. Hero, he wiked it." He ran to Hiro, who was standing in the doorway, forgetting about the mistletoe above them as he jumped into his arms that caused him to drop what he was carrying.

"Brooklyn," Hiro grumbled as the small chibi hugged him tightly but before he could properly step in the room, Judy had pointed to the frame above them. Hiro groaned when he saw the mistletoe as Brooklyn's eyes widened. "Well," the little chibi said with a shrug, "Me don't mind kissing ya." He kissed Hiro on the lips and giggled. He then wanted down as he joined Kai to play the board game that Rei and Mystel had abandoned in favor of a video game that Daichi was playing. Tala soon joined them as the chibis behaved themselves for the rest of the day; not one complaint was heard from anyone.

They then had dinner and spent the rest of the evening watching classic holiday specials which included Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman. Before they knew it, the clock had struck nine and it was time for bed. Many of them did not want to go to bed but a remainder from Judy changed their minds. "Santa Claus will not visit if you are not in bed," she reminded with a stern expression, "he only comes when you are asleep."

"Why that?" Brooklyn ask as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was drowsy but he wanted to see Santa Claus and not take an adult's word for it. He did have a bet with Kai after all. Judy looked stunned that he had ask such a question and wanted an answer even though he was sleepy. "Because only naughty boys and girls are up pass their bedtime," she stated with a smirk, "and he doesn't visit children who disobey their parents or guardians."

With that in mind, the chibis were herded up the stairs and to their rooms. Brooklyn surprised Hiro by wanting to sleep with Kai or Tala instead of him but the older really didn't mind as he changed his boyfriend into his pajamas and put him to bed. Brooklyn curled up next to Kai since he was warm. "Still want ta go thwough with this, Kai," Tala ask as they heard a shuffling from his bed as he joined the two of them on Kai's. "Yeah," Kai replied, "I want ta see for myself if Santa Claus is weal."

The dynamic duo was going to stay awake but sleep overtook them as easily as it had Brooklyn. They were awoken sometime later by a noise on the roof as the door creaked open to reveal Rei and Mystel, who both looked sleepy. "Did ya hear sometwing?" Rei ask as Tala nodded and Brooklyn yawned. He did not want to get up but he had to know what was making that noise. "It downstairs," Garland added as he appeared behind Mystel, "I hear someone in the lounge."

"Maybe it Santa," Brooklyn gasped, quietly as he, Kai and Tala joined the other three in the hallway, "we gots ta swee." He was going to run but was pulled back by Kai as he held onto the collar of his pajamas. "No running," he whispered as Brooklyn nodded, forgetting that it was the middle of the night and there were adults around them. They walked quietly to the stairs, huddled together in a tight group and afraid of what they might find. Tala led them to the stairs and started to walk down when Mystel sneezed. Apparently, Rei's hair had tickled his nose and he couldn't help it.

"Be quiet," Tala hissed to the group of chibis on the stairs, "do you want adults ta hear us?" The other chibis shook their heads no and went silent. Tala took the lead while Kai held the rear. It was the middle of the night and they were all suppose to be in bed. Santa Claus was suppose to come and the adults had warned that if they were up, he would not visit which would result in no toys for anyone. Brooklyn had been skeptical about their claim since if Santa was as nice as they said he was, he wouldn't care if they were up or not.

Brooklyn was clinging to Tala's waist as they tiptoed down the stairs with the only sound coming from Mystel, who kept yawning. He got louder the farther down they descended as Rei glared at him but Garland put a hand over his mouth to silence him when they heard a noise coming from the lounge. The group's eyes went wide as they heard the rustle of a sack and the slight jingle of a bell. They crept down the hall and peeked around the corner to look into the room. What they saw made Brooklyn gasp as Rei's hand shot forward to quiet him.

Next to the decorated tree was a man in a red suit, humming happily as he plunked gifts from a large red velvet sack. All the chibis could do was stand there and stare as Rei moved his hand from Brooklyn which was a mistake. Kai glared and shook his head. "Mr. D," he whispered but the youngest didn't believe that. "Santa Claus," Brooklyn gasp as he smiled and before any of the other chibis could stop him, ran forward. "Santa!" he shouted as the man stopped putting presents under the tree and turned in time to be glomped by the chibi around the legs.

"Me knew you were weal," Brooklyn said, happily, nearly waking everyone in the house, "see Kai, Santa weal." The elderly man merely chuckled as he lifted Brooklyn into his arms. "You are suppose to be in bed, Brooklyn," he stated, his voice dripping of love and warmth, "why aren't you asleep?" "Wanted ta pwove that you exist," Brooklyn explained, happily hugging the man around the neck, "show Kai that you weal." The man chuckled happily as his eyes turned to the doorway.

"I know that you are there," he remarked, "you might as well come in where I can see you." The five reluctant chibis walked into the room slowly, Kai being the last. "Are you Santa?" Mystel ask as the man nodded as Brooklyn squealled and hugged him around the neck again. "Yes, I am, Mystel," he stated as the blond gasp since he knew his name, "I know every child by name even though you are suppose to be teens. I brought a special gift by for everyone in this house."

He put Brooklyn down and stuck his hand into the velvet sack six times, giving a wrapped present to each of the six chibis in his presence. He left Kai for last as the others looked at their gifts with wonder. "I know that you have wanted this for a very long time, Kai," Santa said with a wink as he handed him the box, "and I know that you will enjoy it even after you turn back." Kai looked skeptical at the man as Brooklyn shouted, "See Kai, me told ya Santa Claus was weal!" His yell woke everyone in the house as Santa Claus stood up since he heard footsteps upstairs.

"Now I wish all of you a Merry Christmas," he stated with a smile as he headed for the chimney, "and enjoy every moment that you have. Not everyone gets a chance at a second childhood." The chibis didn't hear that remark but did hear the man say, 'Ho, ho, ho' before he rose up the chimney as if by magick. Several of the adults and chibis had been in the doorway and had saw the scene. They could hear the sounds of hooves on the roof and bells as the jolly man laughed. Hiro ran to the window and looked out to see a sleigh fly off in the distance.

"No way," he remarked, looking at the others with shock and since everyone was present, Santa Claus had not been any of them. He and Stanley were going to dress up as Santa and a helper elf but that didn't seem necessary since they had a visit apparently from the real Santa Claus. Everyone it seems had been woken by Brooklyn's shouts as the other chibis looked at the tree but more especially the presents. A total of 35 of them were wrapped in paper that they had never seen especially the ones that Brooklyn and company were holding. Mr. Dickenson looked flabbergasted as did Grandpa who was leaning on his shinai to support his tired frame. "I'm getting too old for this," he yawned. Judy and Max's dad handed out the other strangely wrapped gifts to the other chibis since they were wanting theirs.

Gustaf and Romero disappeared to the kitchen to get some refreshments since it seemed that no one was going back to bed anytime soon. Technically it was Christmas morning as Bruce leaned against the wall trying to figure this mystery out. Soon, the sounds of tearing paper could be heard as the chibis tore into their first present. Brooklyn squealled with delight since he had gotten the Cabbage Patch doll that he had looked at days before but Hiro had denied him since he said he didn't need another. The baby boy doll was dressed in a blue and yellow jumper with a matching hat on its head and had the same color matching hair and eyes as Brooklyn. It also shared the same name as him too. "See, Hero!" he shrieked as he showed him the box, "Santa Claus does bwing dollies ta boys!"

Everyone was even more confused since those strange gifts contained items that they had secretly wanted but had not ask for. It was like something that their hearts desired but they could never hope to receive. Mr. Dickenson's box contained a toy but it was an antique fire truck like the one he had cherished as a boy and had lost. All of the adults had similar presents but most of the chibis had toys that they had saw on TV and had wanted. Johnny's gift was the funniest though. He had gotten a book titled 'How to Beat the Best at Chess' since he never could win against Robert. Robert actually laughed at the expression on the Scot's face as most of the others sweatdropped since they had never seen the German teen in such a good mood.

Kai was hesitate about opening his present as he gently tore the wrapping paper off. When he opened the box within, he gasp and had to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Inside the tissue paper lay a silver picture frame. It was not the frame that caught his attention but the picture. His grandfather had burned and destroyed all of the pictures at the mansion that had his parents in it. This was a picture of them, taken only days before the car accident that had claimed their lives.

He was a lot younger and without the shark fins since he was in his mother's arms and smiling at the camera. Mr. Dickenson gasp and clutched his heart when he saw what he was holding. Kai couldn't believe his eyes as his small hand rubbed the frame, proving to him that it was indeed real. This was what he had really wanted; a simple picture of his parents so he could remember their faces. A shadow fell over him as he looked up at Brooklyn, who was cradling his new doll tightly.

"That what ya want?" Brooklyn ask, pointing to the picture as Kai nodded. He couldn't blink back the tears anymore as they ran freely down his cheeks. "Do ya believe in Santa Claus now?" Brooklyn ask, not with spite but with happiness. "Yeah, I do," Kai said, softly, "I do believe in Santa Claus. Ya were wright. He is weal."

Kai's face fell when he remembered their bet. "Don't worry about stoopid bet we make," Brooklyn reassured as he kneeled in front of his friend, "me don't want Dwanzer. She happier with you. 'Sides Zeus don't wanna share his bwade with anyone; not enough room he says." "Twanks," Kai whispered, wiping away the tears from his face with the sleeve of his pajamas, "Merry Chwistmas, Brookie." "Merry Chwistmas, Kai," Brooklyn replied, before throwing his arms around the older boy and giving him a hug that Kai eagerly returned.

I wish all of you a very **Happy Holiday**!

Peace & Love be w/h you,

Astera Snape

Please R & R!


End file.
